Slumber party fun
by RakkiiHappiiDokkiiShidonii
Summary: The Chipettes go to the Chipmunks's house for a slumber party. What happens when they decide to play "Truth or dare"? AlvinxBrittany. This is my first story so, Please R&R. D


Hello people of fanfiction!

This is my first story so please go easy on me? XD

happy reading!

* * *

-DING-DONG-DING-DONG-

Alvin heard the doorbell from his room while he was playing a video game.  
He sighed then ran downstairs to answer it. He opened the door and found the Chipettes standing there in their pajamas and holding bags and sleeping bags.

Alvin and Brittany gave each other a quick glare, then Alvin let them inside.

After everyone greeted each other and Eleanore and Theadore were done making snacks, everyone went into the living room and got comfy.

"So, what game should we play?" Theodore asked while munching on a cookie.

Brittany thought for a moment then smirked.  
"Truth or dare!" Brittany answered then went to go find a bottle.

Jeanette blushed slightly. "T-Truth or dare?"

"Yep." Brittany answered smirking again and sat down holding an empty old-fashioned soda bottle.  
"Everyone sit in a circle!"

Everyone did as she said. Some looked bored, some looked nervous. but Brittany and Alvin looked excited.

"Okay so who's first?" Simon asked, praying he wasn't first.

"We'll go in order, oldest to youngest. And since it's our house, it will go Me, Brittany, Simon, Jeanette, Theodore, then Eleanore."  
Alvin explained then took the bottle away from Brittany. Brittany pouted.

Alvin smirked, then placed the bottle in the middle of their circle and spun it.  
It spun and spun. It finally landed on... Jeanette.  
Jeanette looked very nervous.

"Truth, or dare?" Alvin asked the slightly scared Chipette.

"U-um... dare?" Jeanette realized she said 'dare' and got worried.

Alvin smirked and looked at Simon. Simon looked at his older brother like, "don't make her do anything too bad."  
Alvin then looked back at Jeanette.  
"Okay... your dare is..." He smirked slightly evily. "-Is to kiss Simon."

Simon and Jeanette both blushed deeply and Simon glared at Alvin.  
Alvin chuckled quietly. Eleanore gasped. Theodore had a, "WHAT THE?!" Look on his face. And Brittany was smirking cause she knew Jeanette and Simon like each other so she thought this was actually a sweet idea.

Jeanette gulped, then got up and walked to Simon and quickly pecked him on the lips then quickly sat back down in her spot.  
Simon blushed even more and slightly smiled.

Brittany swiped the bottle and hummed, "My turn!"  
She put the bottle back in it's spot and spun it with a lot of power.  
It spun, and spun, and spun, then landed on... Eleanore.

Theodore blushed cause he thought Brittany was going to make her do what Alvin made Jeanette do.

"Truth or dare?" Brittany asked her youngest sister. Eleanore happily said, "Truth."

Theodore was relieved and also slightly dissapointed.

Brittany thought for a moment then had the same evil smirk Alvin had seconds ago.  
"Okay... Who do you have a crush on?"

Eleanore blushed and looked down. Why must Brittany be so... evil sometimes?

"u-u-mmm.... i-i-" Eleanore stammered then finally answered, "Theodore..." She whispered quietly. No one heard what she said.

"I'm sorry Elly i didn't quite catch that." Brittany said and raised an eyebrow at her little sister.

"Theodore!" Eleanore said angirly at Brittany who smirked.  
Theodore blushed again and smiled at Eleanore who smiled back at him.

Simon sighed. "My turn." He spun the bottle not quite as hard as the other two, but still fast.  
It spun and spun then landed on... Alvin.  
Alvin chuckled.

"Truth or dare?" Simon asked his older brother.

Alvin thought for a moment, playfully putting a hand on his chin and humming.  
Simon rolled his eyes.

"Dare!" Alvin finally answered.

"Okay then..." Simon quickly thought up a dare. But even he wasn't too sure about it.

"You have to prank call Dave." Simon said, but kind of regreting it.

Everyone looked at Simon. Why would he make Alvin do such an immature thing that could get him in trouble?  
Was it revenge, or pure boredom? No one knows...

Alvin smirked. "Alright." He got out his cell phone and dialed Dave's cell phone number.  
It was still ringing. "Since it's Dave i'll go easy on him." Alvin chuckled.

Dave finally answered the phone. "Hello?"

Alvin tried to make his voice deeper, cause, well it'd be obvious it was Alvin.  
"Hello. Is there a mrs. walls there?"

Brittany rolled her eyes at Alvin.

"Um, no?" Dave said on the other line.

"Is there a mr. walls there?" Alvin said.

"No..?"

"are there any walls there?!" Alvin asked.

"No." Dave started to get annoyed.

"Then what's holding up your roof?!" Alvin asked.

Theodore and Eleanore giggled. Simon sighed and slapped his forehead.

Dave looked at his cell phone and saw Alvin's number. "Alvin?! I know it's you!"

Alvin gasped and quickly said "Goodbye!" and hung up.  
"That was close." He sighed.

"Oh really?" Brittany said rolling her eyes again.  
"Jeanette! Your turn!" Brittany said to her middle sister.

Jeanette sighed and spun the bottle.  
Spinning, spinning, spinning. It then landed on Theodore.

"Truth or dare?" She asked the young Chipmunk.

"hmmmm.... um, dare!" He asnwered happily.

"Ummm...." Jeanette thought for a moment. "How about...you... kiss Eleanore on the cheek." Jeanette smiled and turned to see the youngest chipmunks blushing.

Theodore hesitated but did it anyway. He walked over to Eleanore and kissed her on the cheek then sat back down.  
Eleanore giggled.

"Excuse me." Theodore said and got up to go to the bathroom.

"Since Teddy's busy, Eleanore can go next." Brittany said.

"Okay." Eleanore said then spun the bottle.  
Spinning spinning spinning. It landed on... Brittany.  
"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Brittany answered boredly.

Eleanore hought for a moment. She looked at Brittany then at Alvin.  
Then she got an idea. Eleanore giggled. "Okay. You have to...KISS Alvin! On the lips!"

Brittany and Alvin's eyes grew wide and their mouths slightly opened.  
They both blushed and looked the opposite direction of each other.

Eleanore rolled her eyes. "Come on you guys. You made us kiss someone, so i'm returning the favor."

"Fine!" Brittany sighed. She got up then walked over to Alvin.

They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds then Brittany pecked Alvin on the lips.  
She was going to walk away but Alvin pulled her closer and deepened the kiss.

Eleanore and Jeanette giggled. Simon smiled. then they heard someone open the front door... it was Dave.  
Dave saw the scene and chuckled. Brittany and alvin stopped when they heard him and blushed a very deep red color.

"U-um, H-hi Dave!" Alvin said nervously.

"I see you're having fun with your sleep-over."  
Dave chuckled again while putting bags on a table.

Alvin laughed nervously. "Y-yep!"

Eleanore, Jeanette and Simon went to help Dave put the groceries away.

Brittany didn't know what to say or do. So she just sat on the couch.  
Alvin saw this and sat next to her.

"So..." Alvin said trying to break the silence.  
"Did you have fun?" Alvin asked while looking down.

"Y-yeah...did you?" Brittany asked now looking at Alvin.

"Yep!" Alvin said cheerfully.

Brittany giggled and pecked his lips again.  
Alvin blushed. He kissed her on the lips for a few seconds then hugged her.  
A few minutes later they were fast asleep.  
Jeanette and Simon walked back into the living room and saw the sleeping love birds.  
They smiled at each other then went back to the kitchen.

Alvin woke up and saw Brittany sleeping next to him.  
He smiled and buried his head in her hair and went back to sleep.

Sweet Dreams...

* * *

Well? What did you think? I'm love to know.

So... REVIEW!...please? XD


End file.
